Heaven and Hell
by Jeynab
Summary: Gwen and Desmond are the very best friends. But one day, Desmond died. And the rest you guys can read yourself. It's better than the summary. Trust me.


_Heaven_

&

**Hell.**

Il mio cuore. La mia vita. La mia anima… per sempre.

Chapter 1

Today is the last day any 18-year-old will end high school. Everyone is just as usual, hyped up, planning, chatting, pranking and pranking and more pranking. It's the tradition any high school-er would do. The hall was just full of students _partying_ away; and by _partying_ away, I mean seniors spraying water at the juniors using water guns. I know, it's a little childish but it's fun.

As usual, Dessy and me are hidden behind the safety of locked doors with the gang; I know it's fun getting wet but we just ain't up to it. We were all chatting and joking around with each other. Sometimes we peek through the door and see people getting sprayed. My sister, Sophea, was really _enjoying_ herself. She and her friends were all soaking wet and they screamed like little girls; it was pretty hilarious.

"Gwen, do you want to do something tomorrow? If you're free, I mean." Dessy asked. Certainly not himself because he was blushing a little.

"Yeah, sure. I'm free as ever. What do you want to do?" I said "Umm… Well… do you want to go to the park tomorrow. We can have ice cream before we go." he said.

"You know me so well." I answered back with a happy smile on my face.

"Of course." he said. Then he continued, saying "I am after all your bestest friend in the entire world ever." in a girly tone and ended the sentence with a girly giggle. A _girly giggle_. Well, that's comforting.

Everybody bursted out laughing loudly at him; I just stared at him open mouthed like a dork.

"Okay. Seriously, you are so fit to be a girl, dude. But can't be sure if you're gonna have a date though." Mike said. Then, he was shuddering; maybe imagining Dessy as a girl and Mike dating Dessy.

Mike is my top guy friend; second to Dessy, of course. His full name is Michael Alexander. Before I go on, let me introduce my friends. Dessy- Desmond 'Angel' Foster- is my very- times infinity- best friend. He had been my best friend since the day I met him. Since you already know Mike, my best girl friends. They are- I'm proudly to present- Jasmine Netherfield and Rosella Stewart a.k.a Jazz and Rose.

Other than them, I'm also friends with **THE** Robert Marshall. As in, **THE** Rob who's in the _**IN**_ crowd. I'll explain who's in the _**IN**_ crowd afterwards. Jackson Jonathan who likes to be known as JJ.

Zachary Foster also known as Zac- Dessy's lil' brother. Zac, Dessy and I are really close to each other and the relationship also feels like family. Our families are close to each other like one, big, happy family.

And that is the list of my friends. Now, the people who I'm familiar with. Hmm… Well, that's easy enough. Nearly all of the seniors know me because Rob is always spending time with both of his groups. So, everyone of his groupies know each other and it is suprising how nice the _**IN**_ crowd really is. Well, the people I really know are Heath, Melanie, Sarah, Venus, George, Michelle and- unwillingly- Heather or Feather as in as proud as a peacock. You know, Feather. Peacock. Hahaha... Okay… Back to business.

The thing with me and Feather is that she has a _thing_ for Dessy and since I'm around Dessy much, she has been accusing me if anything had happened to Dessy.

Which gives me the urge to punch her face so hard and trust me, I'm never this violent to anything in my life before. Now, **THE** people of the _**IN**_ group. Well, the head of the group is Rob- of course. The groupies are Dessy, JJ, the entire football team and the cheerleaders; including Rose. But if you asked Rob, he would have included me which is hard to believe. Even if you asked the cheerleaders and the jocks, they would have even included me. Believe me, I'm not included. Oh, yeah. Feather is not in the group eventhough she's a cheerleader. Rob said it's because she's just a really snobbish girl and… well, lots of things.

Now, I'm coming back down to earth. And I realize that Dessy was just staring at me the whole time; and it's making me blush a little.

"Okay. Why are you looking at me that way?" I asked him because he is so, totally creeping me out.

"What? Umm… Nothing. Nothing at all." he said; emberassed that I caught him staring.

"C'mon. I know there's something up. I can plainly see it on your face. Please, tell me." I said. I tried using my puppy dog eyes and it really worked.

"I…Uhh…Have a… crush." Dessy said with absent-minded tone.

"And who is this _crush _of yours? Is it someone in this room?" I asked; a little confused.

"No. It's a secret. Can't tell." he said while pretending to zip his mouth shut. I slapped his arm lightly. He feigned pain "Ow! I wan ma mama!" Dessy said in a baby voice.

Okay. Seriously, he is such a drama queen. I mean, only a girl is a drama queen. He is really optimistic today. Too optimistic.

"Shut up! You are such a baby!" Rob said while rolling his eyes at Dessy. "How about we do something ?" he continued while wearing a devious smile; looking at me,too. I tried to remember what plan we did but I can't remember.

Then, I saw the water gun in my bag and I answered him with a nod. "Dessy could you do me a favour. Can you peek out and see if the coast is clear." I asked him in an innocent voice- well, almost innocent- and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

It worked- Wow! It really worked- and he peeked out. I took out my water gun and aimed my gun at him and Rob mimicked me. Dessy peeked out for a full five minutes- which is enough. When he turned, we sprayed at him with my eyes closed; and it felt like I was shooting him with a real gun and I was chicken to face it.

Then, there was a surprise. I felt like I was soaking wet and then Dessy turned and sprayed me himself. Then, everything turned into a water battle. It was totally fun.

Suddenly, I slipped and held on to someone but I head hit the wall and I blacked out.

'_Great! This is just disastrous. How did this happen?'_ I thought to myself. I rewined everything that happened in my head. It was didn't turn out the way


End file.
